


shining through the darkness, You're My Glowing Angel

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's changlix works [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels!AU, Fluff, M/M, Stray Kids!AU, pleh, short but sweet, theres no angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: based on a prompt I saw on tombl (@corvidprompts):“Hey, can I ask you a favor?”“Yeah, sure, what do you need?”“Could you help me, uh, groom my wings? It’s kind of hard to reach.”“…You never let anyone touch your wings.”“Yes. Well. I trust you.”(Alternative title: If you've ever been to heaven, this is twice as nice  / but that was Too much spice. cr: @jung-taekitten)





	shining through the darkness, You're My Glowing Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodroid/gifts).



> Dedicated to my angle, Emi

-

 

Changbin would be lying if he said he had never wanted to touch his wings. They were a soft beige, like dirty white and had macchiato-brown spots all over, but were far more concentrated on the tips that started their arch at his shoulder’s height.

 

The color of the feathers contrasted well against his slight tan, but were still a tone or other lighter than his blonde hair. The feathers always looked so soft, Changbin would bet they felt like actual clouds.

 

Hyunjin, the other angel, had a weekly appointment with Felix where they would brush each other's wings. It made sense they trusted each other since they knew what to do and what hurt and what not.

 

The wings themselves were sturdy, strong bones and arches still learning how to take the boy off the ground - Felix was usually sad about it and complained about his inability to fly whereas Hyunjin was able to take flight with the smallest and lightest movements, flying off for hours without feeling the muscle strain Felix did.

 

But Hyunjin was gone, for now. He had been assigned under an emergency mission since the Heavens were having problems with a few fairies invading their palaces to steal information. Hyunjin being a prodigy student and always the top of his class was asked to join the royal guard despite still being in his first year of Holy Defense. Felix hadn’t even made it high enough in the classifications to take the classes.

 

He was supposed to study human behavior and make a presentation of something that he thought and considered was common for the human race but uncommon for the angels. Therefore, Felix was spending a lot of time in the human world. He had a free pass, and had a guardian with him almost 24/7, although since Felix was well behaved and usually didn’t cause problems, his guardian angel - Woojin - had stopped being all over him a few weeks ago, deciding that if the younger angel was more exposed to the human world he’d probably find the topic he wanted to write about.

 

It had been two weeks since the last time he had brushed his wings. As far as he could reach them, the feathers felt very tangled, and the muscles on the arches and on the protruding parts on his back were in pain. He was practicing taking off and had already fallen countless of times. Woojin was pretending he was observing a dozen meters away, laying on a beach chair on his tummy, letting Chan - his boyfriend - play with his hair and often let a hand run down his wings. Felix caught himself staring, and then falling on his butt.

 

This was probably the longest he had stayed on the air, but his wings were aching too much, and he probably could not handle more practice, so, with a pout, he went over to the lovebirds - noticing how Woojin didn’t seem to have different reactions to Chan touching his hair or wings. The feathers had always felt way too sensitive for other people to be touching for him.

 

“I’m going to wash up, my wings hurt too much,” He said and felt an unconscious pout on his lips, he wondered if Woojin would scold him for not practicing enough, but the guardian seemed to be in a good mood. He didn’t open an eye to him, only hummed in response and sighed in content as Chan brushed his fingers through the angel’s soft feathers.

 

Woojin’s wings were gigantic. By being a guardian angel he was probably able to cover two people and himself under those wings. They were strong too, no bone and no muscle looked thin like Felix’s. They were thick and defined, his feathers were of a strong chocolate color that faded into black at the tips. They were so long whenever the angel walked the black tips would brush the ground. Felix always got mesmerized at how healthy his wings looked, he never paid much attention to them in the Heavens but down in Earth it was always so eye-catching. They shone under the light as though they were covered with fairy dust, and despite Chan having been brushing said feathers with his fingers for quite a while now, there was not a single feather on the ground.

 

Whereas Hyunjin’s wings were longer to the sides, and shorter at the ends - it reminded Felix of a bat. The color was a pure black that swallowed all light directed to it, and they shone just as much as the boy did. Everything about him was so well done and perfect it always made Felix get a bit jealous. Yet, they were very close friends.

 

He had somehow grown used to Hyunjin’s touch, the boy was always gentle and had very soft touches that would often feel very ticklish on his wings, but other than that if anyone else touched them it was like someone had sprinkled salt over an open wound.

 

But there was someone. Someone Felix always gravitated towards, a human. It was different from the way Hyunjin studied Seungmin however, who he highly suspected was a fae in disguise - no, it was a different kind of attraction.

 

That’s why as he made his way back into the house, old architecture with three floors and about 15 rooms despite only five people living in it, that he decided he’d ask for Changbin’s help. Smiling unconsciously at the thought of having the older boy help him.

 

He couldn’t take the pain and the dirt on his wings anymore, and he would have asked Chan or Woojin, but they both looked so absolutely lost in their own world and so calm he didn’t want to interrupt.

 

He made his way to the big bathroom they had on the second floor, it was wide enough for him to spread his wings fully without hitting any walls. He passed by one of the servants on the way and the woman looked at him with eyes that screamed:  _“I have just cleaned everything, why are you getting everything dirty again?”_  He couldn’t be bothered though.

 

As Felix popped up a head inside every room of the first hall on the second floor, he finally found the boy he was looking for. Almost as in a movie, he was sitting by the window, feet propped up on the desk and with a notebook in hand, scribbling away something Felix couldn’t see.

 

His smile grew bigger and he trotted towards the boy, he didn’t seem to have noticed him so when he got close he leaned in front of him and called his name,

 

“Changbinnie!” He felt a small tug at his heart when the older locked eyes with him. They suddenly widened and he closed his notebook a bit too harshly, feet scrambling back to off the desk and a cough followed to get his voice back. Felix thought he was cute,

 

“Hey Lix, what’s up?” He asked and smiled.

 

Changbin was trying hard to look anywhere but at the boy in front of him. He had his hair sticking in weird places to his face, and he wasn’t wearing his usual robes, instead opting for displaying his full chest. It’s not like it was a shock to Changbin, the boy often would walk around without his robes, always complaining about how it felt constricting to wear them and they would get in the way whenever he tried to fly - so he had grown used to the sight of him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t get flustered every now and them.

 

“I was wondering if you’d help me out,” He said and sat on the table, calves covered in white jeans brushing against Changbin’s thigh, and Changbin felt his heart speed up. Felix was smiling at him and he was always so enchanting.

 

It was literally impossible not to fall for an angel. Their voices had melodic tones that would make your head clear, their smiles could be compared to the sun, their moves gracious and delicate. It didn’t help that Changbin was growing a fat crush on the angel, he knew it was stupid - he would never pay attention to him. Probably not seeing him as anything else than a mere boring human.

 

“Um, sure. I don’t know if I can be that much help for an angel though” He scratched the back of his head in nervousness, an unconscious habit.

 

“Ah, I just need someone to help brush my wings” As he said it they twitched a bit and Changbin fount it so cute,

 

“Oh sure, but you never let anyone touch them” A frown tugged Changbin’s eyebrows and he looked at Felix’s face carefully, wanting to see if he was serious - the angel liked to play pranks around,

 

“Hyunjin usually helps me but he’s out. And Chan and Woojin are  _busy_ , besides, I trust you” The smile that followed blinded Changbin, it was impossible to resist this request.

 

“Oh, okay” He didn’t trust his voice to say anything else.

 

The angel leaped out of the table with such grace it left Changbin awestruck. Felix grabbed his hand and tugged him to the bathroom, as he quickly grabbed his notebook before anyone could go through it, and followed the angel - it’s not like he wouldn’t be able to, he might look thin and delicate but he had the strength of a Taurus - all angels did, surprisingly.

 

They walked to the bathroom, Felix seemingly walking on the floor with bare feet as though he were walking on clouds - Changbin noticed how he barely even made a sound. Arriving there, Felix pulled him to under the big shower head, turning on the water and switching to the smaller one with a twist on the cap.

 

Changbin took off his shoes and kicked them away, pulling up his pants a bit and folding them to try and avoid getting as much water away from them as possible.

 

Felix sat on the floor with a plop, not caring if his white jeans got wet and dirty - angels were such unpredictable creatures sometimes.

 

Changbin tested the water on his hand and asked Felix to see if it was okay, it was just a bit warmer than normal running water. Changbin gulped before starting, letting the water run down the boy’s back first, he saw a shiver as a few droplets run down the muscles that supported the feathers. Felix sighing in apparent content and letting his head fall forward.

 

Gathering a bit of courage, Changbin lightly let the water start running down the feathers, he saw as they immediately gulped the water and darkened in color, he never noticed - as he usually wasn’t this close to them - how fluffy and full they looked. It took a bit of time until he felt they were drenched, he saw as they slowly fell to the ground, probably feeling twice as heavy now that they were wet.

 

Changbin took in a deep breath and let the fingers of his left-hand run and spread the falling water over the arches, he felt the muscles there immediately clench and a stronger shiver run down Felix’s back, the angel not fighting it as he lightly shook with it.

 

Changbin knew touching the wings would usually hurt a bit, or feel highly uncomfortable - especially if they were tired and hadn’t been brushed in a long time, so he was trying to be as careful as possible, hating the thought of bringing pain to the angel.

 

But he could feel a thin layer of dust over the arches, and he knew just the water running wouldn’t help clean them,

 

“If it feels too bad, let me know” His voice was soft, full of fear - Felix noted,

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not so bad” Felix said and tried his best at Enchanting to let soothing notes carry themselves to the other boy, he didn’t know if it worked since he couldn’t see him, but by the small sound of his breath being caught and the soft finger touches he hoped it did.

 

Changbin grew a bit braver, trusting the angel to coach him into how to do this. He let his hand brush all the way over the muscly arch, it was a weird thing in itself, but it was just another part of the angel’s body. When he felt the arch and the muscles there feel more relaxed under his palm, he repeated the process with the other arch.

 

When it felt clean enough he decided to go for the hard part, he wasn’t so sure on how to proceed, so he kneeled down in front of the wings and let his fingertips comb through the spotted feathers, he did it slowly, carefully. Mind on shutdown whenever he felt a tangle of feathers as Felix would clench up and his wings would twitch.

 

They had been in silence for a long time, Changbin growing anxious whenever Felix shivered or his wings twitched, but he never told him it hurt or anything so he had hopes he wasn’t causing much discomfort.

 

Felix started feeling light. Way lighter than ever. As Changbin’s careful fingers combed through his mess of feathers, he’d often encounter a tangle and pull it out with his nails, being careful to not pull on too much.

 

“Oh, one came off” Changbin stared as a particularly long feather came out between his fingers, it was of that soft dirty beige color he loved and it had a few spots on medium brown over it.

 

“Oh,” Felix turned to see it and smiled, “It’s probably an old one by its size. They say it gives luck to humans, so you can keep it if you want” Felix encountered his eyes and smiled at him, no enchantment needed to turn the human’s cheeks a bright red,

 

“Really?” Changbin stared at the feather on his hand. Angels were so weird, but he felt an incredible amount of attachment to the feather already. He put it carefully on the side fighting a crimson blush as Felix smiled at him like he was the most precious thing in the universe. His chest was clenching and his stomach was doing somersaults as butterflies flew away onto his bloodstream making him feel all kinds of happy.

 

He kept combing through the feathers, only two more having fallen - which he put on the side as well - and the wings despite being drenched, looked a lot brighter and fluffier. Changbin wondered what would be the result if he shampooed and put conditioner on them, but he swatted the thought away as he put a hand out to help Felix stand up - not like the ripped and strong angel needed any help to do it, but the action was unconscious. Changbin didn’t feel any weight on his hand as he took it and pulled him up lightly, he gave Changbin a quick peck on his cheek and chuckled as he felt the warm red-tainted skin under his lips,

 

“Thanks a lot Changbinnie,” Felix stretched his arms up together with the wings and made a few strong gusts of wind by swatting them to help take the excess of water off. Droplets flying everywhere and the majority hitting Changbin. He was about to complain about it but he saw Felix giggling at his reaction and his mind cleared of everything.

 

“Ah, uh... no problem” He twisted the cap of the shower head back and watched as Felix stood under the big one, letting the water run over his hair and body.

 

“I’ll leave you to finish the shower. I’m happy I could be of help” Changbin nodded and traveled his eyes away from the running water on the angel’s chest and abdomen.

 

Felix didn’t answer, instead hummed in a melodic way as Changbin grabbed his shoes - and the feathers he was definitely going to keep and waved bye as he left the big room. He made way to his bedroom as he felt his feet leave wet footprints all over and thought he should apologize to the cleaning lady that was surely going to pull on his ears for being a  _‘bad human child’_ \- as she once had said.

 

Changbin would admit to no one, but he kept all three of his feathers very carefully. One was always under his pillow, believing it would induce him into sweet and calming dreams. One he kept inside his notebook, the hard tip was stuck with a bit of tape to the cover, whenever Changbin needed the inspiration to draw the angel, he would only look at it and smiles would play on his lips and his chest would fill with sweetness.

 

The other, the first one that fell off, he kept inside a little box. Full of drawings of the angel and letters of confession he made but didn’t have the courage to deliver. That feather was his favorite and he would be lying if he said he didn’t kiss it whenever he saw it, believing the good luck the freckled angel told him it brought would grace him and one day he’d be an important person for him.

 

-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short in comparison to what I usually write but I hope y'all like this! kasjhdajk uwu  
> Lmk in the comments if you found any errors/typos and what you thought of this!  
> -  
> (pss, follow me on tombl @foxy-jeongin)


End file.
